The Sandlot (Part 3)
Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Sandlot at night) (Marshall runs in the dark to the treehouse in the sandlot alone. He climbs up and goes inside. The rest of the pups are already there.) Marshall: Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. My mom made me put on my jacket, and then she made me do the dishes. (A few of the pups laugh.) Henry (teasing Marshall): Your poor little mommy made you do the big bad dishes. (Rubble is sitting in front of stuff for s'mores.) Rubble: Hey, you want a s'more? Marshall: Some more what? Rubble: No, no, you want a s'more? Marshall: I haven't had anything yet, so how can I have some more of nothing? Rubble: You're killing me, Munroe. These are s'mores stuff. Okay, pay attention. First, you take the graham. (Rubble picks up a cracker.) Rubble: You put the chocolate on the graham. (He puts 2 pieces of chocolate on the cracker.) Rubble: Then you roast the 'mallow. (Rubble roasts a marshmallow.) Rubble: When the 'mallow's flaming, you stick it on the chocolate. (Rubble puts out the fire on the marshmallow and puts it on the chocolate.) Rubble: Then you cover it up. (Rubble puts the other cracker on the top and finishes the s'more.) Rubble: Then you stuff. (Rubble takes a bite of the s'more.) Rubble: Kind of messy, but good. Try some. (Rubble gives Marshall the s'more.) Zuma: Okay. Quiet, dudes. (Nobody is listening and they chatter loudly.) Zuma (a bit louder): Quiet! Are you trying to wake it up? (Everyone goes quiet and they look at Zuma.) Zuma: It just went to bed Marshall (loudly): What just went to bed? The other pups: Ssh! The Beast. Marshall (still loudly): Oh, yeah! The other pups: Ssh! Zuma: Now quiet. (Zuma turns on a latern and holds it under his face.) Zuma: The legend of The Beast goes back a long time before any of us could even pick up a baseball. (As Zuma begins to tell the story, there is a black and white flashback for the story. Whne the characters talk they don't speak but they just mouth the words.) (Scene: A black and white junkyard) Zuma (narrating): Back to a place called Porter's Acres. It all started about, mmm, 20 years ago, when thieves kept stealing junk from Porter's Acres junkyard. (Mr. Porter walks a broken trailer with a small white robot puppy with blue floppy ears. His face is a screen with eyes and a black nose. His collar has a blue tag with a white paw on it, and it's also his off button. His tail serves as his antennae to recieve commands. His first tail antennae has an orange end, and his new tail antennae has a purple end.) Zuma (narrating): So Mr. Porter, the dude that used to own the place, got him this new robot pup from the dog pound. (The robot puppy walks inside.) Zuma (narrating): He fed him whole sides of beef and turned the robot pup loose in the junkyard. And the robot pup was grateful. (A big piece of beef is thrown to the trailer and it disappears inside. The trailer shakes. Pieces of bones from the beef are thrown back outside. Giant footsteps are heard followed by giant paws of a dog. 2 crab thieves sneak into the junkyard to rob the place.) Zuma (narrating): And so, in a few weeks, the robot pup grew into The Beast. And he grew big, and he grew mean. So that he could protect the junkyard with only one thing on his mind: (The thieves look around and then look in front of them in fear. The Beast is right in front of them!) Zuma (narratng): To kill everyone that broke in! (The beast hits the thieves and drags them away.) Zuma (narrating): And he did, and he liked it a lot! (Men are thrown at the cars and they scream. They then flee from the junkyard. A policeman with glasses is surprised.) Zuma (narrating): The Beast was the most perfect junkyard dog that ever lived. A true killing machine. But after a while, the cops started getting phone calls from people reporting all the missing thieves, the ones The Beast had killed. (More policemen are there with guns.) Zuma (narrating): It added up to about 120... 173 dudes. It's true. (Mr. Porter comes over to the policemen with The Beast. People begin to clear away the junkyard.) Zuma (narrating): They never found a single body. Not one. Some people say they all got away. But we all know what really happened. The Beast ate them. He ate them bone and all. The Beast was too good at his guard dog job, so the police said he had to be retired. My grandpa, Squidman, was police chiefback then. (The junkyard is now a backyard of junk. Squidman orders Mr. Porter to chain The Beast and put him under the house. The Beast is put under there.) Zuma (narrating): He ordered Mr. Porter to turn his backyard into a fortress and chain up The Beast and put him under the house where he could never get out to eat children or pups and stuff. That's where he's been for 20 years. And that's where he'll be for the rest of his life. Because Mr. Porter asked the cops how long he had to keep The Beast chained up like a slave. (Mr. Porter asks how long his dog will stay under the house.) Zuma (narrating): They said until forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. Forever. (Squidman mouths the words each time Zuma says it.) (The flashback ends.) (Scene: Treehouse at night) (Zuma's story is coming to an end.) Zuma: And so, The Beast sits there under that lean-to, dreaming of the time he can chase and kill again. (Zuma is finished and he turns off the latern and puts it down. Henry turns to look at Marshall.) Henry: See, man? That's why you can't go over there. Nobody ever has. Nobody ever will. Rubble: One pup did, but nobody ever seen him again. Rocky: That ain't true. Rubble: Yeah, it is. He got eaten. (Marshall puts down his sleeping bag. He doesn't believe in it.) Marshall: Nuh-uh. No. None of that's true. You guys are just making this up to scare me. (Zuma jumps down.) Zuma: Oh, yeah? (Zuma points to the window.) Zuma: Stick your head out that window and look down! (Marshall stands up and looks at everyone else. They all look worried. Rubble grabs a bat and Zuma has a rifle. He goes to the window.) Marshall (narrating): That night I learned that more than 150 baseballs even when some brave pup worked up enough courage to peek over. (Marshall looks outside to see the backyard and hears growling.) Marshall (narrating): Because when they went over, they vanished. I knew it was true. Because when I looked down in there, I didn't see a single solitary one. (Marshall now believes in the story, screams and gets away from the window.) Marshall: He's down there. Zuma: You bet he is. Rubble: Whatever goes over that fence stays there. Zuma: It becomes a propety of The Beast. (Scene: Store the next day) (Zuma and Diego come out of the store with a new baseball and are arguing about who should hold it.) Diego: Come on, give it to me. Zuma: No, I wanna carry it. Diego: Come on. I paid for it. Zuma:I wanna carry it. (Zuma looks up and stops dead in his tracks.) Zuma: Oh. Whoa! Diego: Give it to me. (Diego snatches the baseball from Zuma.) Zuma: Jeez Lousie! Diego: What's the matter? Zuma: Jeez! (Zuma rubs his eyes and opens them. He points in front of him.) Zuma: Katie Foy. (Diego looks too. A girl with blonde hair with a red hairband with two pink hearts, blueish-green eyes, wearing a pink and white striped shirt, blue short pants, and blue shoes is coming up to them. She smiles at Zuma and he smiles back. She walks away. Diego is first to snap out of it.) Diego: Come on, let's go. (Diego tries to drag Zuma.) Zuma: Ahh! No! (Zuma goes back to staring.) Diego: We gotta get to the sandlot. Let's go. (Diego drags Zuma away.) (Scene: Sandlot) (Diego and Zuma are chattering as they are arriving at the sandlot. Diego is still dragging Zuma along. They arrive at the dugout.) Chase: Where you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already. Diego: Aw, Zuma was pervin' a dish. (He gives Chase the new baseball.) Zuma: Shut up. I wasn't. Diego: Yeah, yeah, you were. Your tongue was hangin' out of your head, and you was swoonin'. "Oh, Katie Foy, my darling lover girl." (Diego chuckles.) Zuma: I said shut up! I've got a lot of things on my mind. (Zuma walks into the dugout and sits on the bench. Rubble walks to Chase. Rubble is sweaty and hot.) Rubble: This pop isn't working, Chase. I'm baking like a toasted cheeser! It's so hot here! Zuma: It's 150 degress out there. You can't play baseball! You have to call it in for the day. Henry: You gotta listen to him, Chase. Chase: Vote then. Anybody who wants to be "a "can't hack it" panty waist who wears their mama's bra, raise your hand. (Everyone raises their hands and they all chatter with agreement.) Chase: Fine, fine, fine! Be like that. So what are we gonna do? (Diego and Zuma, who are sitting next to each other both giggle.) The other pups (except Marshall): Scam pool honeys! (Scene: Pool) (The pups all arrive and jump into the pool except for Rubble.) Marshall (narrating): Chase would've played ball all day, all night, rain, shine, tidal wave, whatever. Baseball was the only thing he cared about. But of all the things we ever did besides baseball, going to the pool was what he tolerated best. Even though none of us had ever seen a Playboy magazine, which we constantly lied about, we figured going to the pool was the next best thing to being there. (The reason why Rubble didn't go in the pool is because he wants to try to impress the ladies.) Rubble: I remember you. Oh, sexy. (Rubble shows off his muscles.) Rubble: Hey, girls. (Rubble blows a kiss to the ladies.) Rubble: Cannonball! (Rubble does a cannonball into the pool and gets water on the ladies. The ladies scream and get up angry and walk away. The pups are playing and splashing about in the pool.) Marshall (narrating): It wasn't really the pool honeys like we said, because if any one of them had come up to any one of us, we'd have just peed ourselves. We all went because Katie Foy was the lifeguard. (Everyone stops playing to look at Katie who is lotioning herself.) Chase: Aw, man.= Diego: Yeah-yeah, too cool. Skit: She don't know what she's doing. Timothy (repeating his brother): She don't know what she's doing. Chase: Yeah, she does. She knows exactly what she's doing. Zuma: I've swum here every summer of my dog life. And every summer, there she is, lotioning, oiling, oiling, lotioning. Smiling! Smiling! Marshall (narrating): One day it became too much for Zuma "Squints" Thorne. Zuma: I can't take this no more! Move! Marshall (narrating): Rubble: Zuma! Zuma! Skit: Come on Zuma! Come on! Marshall: Come on, Zuma! You can do it! Pull through, bud! Chase: Come on, man! Come on! Diego: Yeah-yeah. He looks pretty crappy. Timothy: Zuma! Come on, man. Henry: Oh, God, he looks like a dead fish. (Zuma opens his eyes and smiles. He had been faking the drowning the whole time. The other pups are surprised.) The other pups: What? (Zuma pretends to be drowned again as Katie blows into his mouth. Zuma kisses Katie. Timothy covers his eyes and the other pups are shocked. Katie pulls away and is angry at him.) Katie: Little pervert! Skit: Oh, man, he's in deep shit. (Katie drags Zuma out of the pool with all the other pups chasing after them and trying to get Zuma.) Katie: And stay out! (Their stuff is thrown to them and they all begin to leave. Rubble gives Zuma his swimming goggles.) Rubble: Oh, hey, here's your swimming goggles. Did you plan that? Zuma: Of course I did. I been planning it for years. Rubble: You guys, he planned that! He knew what he was doing! Marshall (narrating): Zuma "Squints" Thorne walked a little taller that day. We had to tip our hats to him. (Zuma goes to the fence to look at Katie.) Marshall (narrating): He was lucky she hadn't beat the crap out of him. We wouldn't have blamed her. What he'd done was sneaky, rotten and low and cool. Not another one among us would've ever in a million years even for a million dollars had the guts to put the move on the lifeguard. He did. He had kissed a girl, and he had kissed her long and good.We got banned from the pool forever that day. But every time we walked by after that, the lifeguard looked down from her tower, right over at Zuma and smiled at him. (Katie takes off her glasses and smiles at Zuma. She waves to him. Zuma smiles and waves to her. Zuma runs away from the pool with the other pups.) End of Part 3. Recap That night, Zuma tells Marshall about the legend of "The Beast" at the camp out. What started out as a little robot puppy who was turned into a big monster robot dog with whole sizes of beef. The robot dog murdered many people and pups and the junkyard was cleared away and the robot dog was forced to stay under the house forever. The next day, it's too hot for baseball. The pups go to the pool to cool down, Zuma pretends to drown and manges to sneak a kiss from the lifeguard, Katie Foy, who the pups have a crush on but Zuma has the biggest crush. They all get banned from the pool forever but Katie still smiles at Zuma whenever they walk by. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts